Make Me
by LaMaestra86
Summary: John Cena finally meets his crush of 20 years: Britney Spears. But as their relationship grows, so do her intentions.
1. I'm A Fan

"Thank you, Las Vegas! Have a great night!"

She hurried off the stage and ran into her room where she locked the door behind her and immediately took off her makeup. She hopped into the shower and let out a big sigh, possibly from being exhausted.

"Of course, however you may have to wait a bit. She has a routine after the show and it's best not to disturb her."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Totally understand." said the second man. He was tall and very well in his best shape. It's possible that his stature was a bit intimidating to this security guard and so he obliged to his requests.

"In the meantime, would you like to take a little tour? Meet her dancers? Even get on the stage?" the security guard suggested.

"If it's not any trouble. I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Not at all. Come with me."

In the next 45 minutes, the man was greeted by the dancers and even posed for pictures with them. Once security gave the clearance that the venue was empty he was brought on stage.

"Wow!" he said softly as he looked around. He walked over to the center and looked out to where the audience would be and felt overwhelmed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" the security guard asked him. The man chuckled and looked back at him. "It's pretty surreal. I mean, not really, but it's surreal to see it in her point of view." he explained. The man walked to the left to the set of stairs that leads up to the very set where she did her final appearance before descending into the back. It was a cage but what was on the floor was what surprised him. There were words of encouragement written.

'Just Breathe' 'You Can Do This!' 'You're Doing Great'

"Interesting." he whispered.

He continued to read the messages to her before getting interrupted by security.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt. Would you like to go meet her?"

His heart raced. He was excited but a little afraid at the same time. He's been waiting for over 20 years for this moment and hoped it'd be everything he dreamt of.

"Oh! Um.. Yeah, right now?"

The guard laughed. "Yes, now. She's had ample time to unwind."

The man visibly looked nervous. He smiled and wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. "Okay. Let's go." he said with a big smile on his face. He followed security and the entire time he made sure he looked neat and fixed his hair.

The guard knocked on her door while the man stood to the side.

He heard the chair legs slide and seconds later the door opened halfway.

"Hi, Britney. I have someone who's here to meet you. It's J-"

"Meet and greets are before the show. Not after." she fired back and closed the door.

The guard felt embarrassed and turned to the man who showed no emotion, strangely.

"I'm sorry. She's never like this." he explained. "It's okay. Here, let me try." the man suggested and stepped to the side. The guard immediately put up his hand to stop him.

"I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Look, let me give it a shot. If she says no, I'll back off. You guys are a team of what? Maybe 20 guys? There's only one of me. I'm not going to do anything stupid especially when I see your hand on the handle of the gun right there." he explained and pointed to his gun.

The guard knew he had a good point. He gave him the green light and let him pass. They switched places and the man cleared his throat before knocking.

"Mike, I told you…," was heard on the other side of the closed door. The man ignored her and knocked again. He heard her groan and say "Jesus fuckin Christ, do you not underst-"

The door swung open and she froze in place when she saw who it was.

The man flashed a smile at her.

"Oh. My. God. You're… You're John Cena."

"Yes I am." he replied with a laughed.

"I am so sorry for before. Mike didn't tell me you'd be here."

"Well it isn't entirely his fault. You sorta didn't let him finish speaking." John pointed out. She blushed in embarrassment and saw Mike standing to the side. "Sorry." she said. Mike shook his head giving her the message that it was okay.

"Please, come in." she told him and opened the door wider. John agreed and entered.

"Sorry for before. I didn't mean to be that way. I swear, I'm not like that ever." Britney explained after she closed the door behind her. "Of course not. We all have our days. If it's a bad time, I can go. I don't want to be a nuisance." John said. "No! No, not at all. I was just about to finish packing and then hopping on a plane back to California." she explained. "Ah, okay. Yeah, the travel life. I know far too much about it." he admitted. "Yeah, tell me about it. At least this Vegas stint is good for 1 thing: it's 4 days here, 3 days back home. I don't need to do the tour life where I have to literally get off stage and go right to the bus for the next city." she explained. "I know. The worst is when you know the cities are nearby so flying is out of the question. Driving the 12, 14 hours and not stopping is the worst. And when you do stop, it has to be quick or else you're late." John added on. "Exactly!" she said out loud.

"Hey, listen, since you have to get home, I don't want to stop you from packing and being late. I'll be on my way. I just wanted to come say hello because I'm a fan, I saw the show and… It was really good. I enjoyed it." he said. "No, don't be silly. You can stay for a bit. I have a plane on standby. They can wait all night for all I care," she explained. She spotted her phone next to the table that was beside John and looked back at him. "Actually… Can I ask you for a silly favor?" she asked. "Of course you can have my autograph." he said with a smile. "What? No! I don't want your autograph!" she said. "What? Why not? I saw that look on your face when you saw me. You were starstruck!" he explained. "Well, yeah because I'm a fan -" she started. "So then why don't you want my autograph?" he asked as he joked with her. "Oh for the love - fine! Can I have your autograph?" she asked. "Sorry, I don't do autographs." he said with a straight face. "I hate you." she replied. John couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed and Britney joined him.

"Okay, what's the favor?"

"My boys are huge fans of you. Could you say something to them so I can show them when I get home? It'll be a nice surprise for them." she explained. "I'll do one better. Call them. FaceTime them. Talk to them like you normally would and then say you have a big surprise for them. And then I pop into the frame." he suggested. Britney was impressed and agreed to do just that. She leaned closer to John and as she was getting her phone, he managed to get a whiff of her hair. He turned his head to the side and mouthed 'wow' before turning back to face her. She moved to the couch and called her sons.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Preston, how are you, baby?"

"Good. How was the show?"

"Good. I'll be coming home in a bit. Where's Jayden?" she asked.

"Probably in his room."

"Can you go get him? I wanna say hi to him too."

"Fiiiine." he groaned.

John couldn't help but chuckle softly at the typical pre teen behavior.

Moments later, both boys were on screen.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Jayden. How are you?"

"Good. How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I'm doing good. Did you finish your homework, both of you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And do the chores?"

"Yes, mom" they answered in unison.

"Good. Maybe this time I can come home to a clean home and NOT clean up after you."

"You'll put that over our heads forever, aren't you?" Preston asked. "You know it." she answered with a smile.

She cleared her throat and nonchalantly looked to her right to make eye contact with John.

"Hey, boys, I have a surprise for you."

They leaned in closer to the phone and waited to hear what their mother had to say. Britney turned her phone to landscape mode and signaled John to come.

"Finally! I was getting tired of standing." he said and plopped down on the couch.

"Holy shit! That's… That's - That's John Cena! Mom! That's John Cena!" they exclaimed.

John and Britney could see their excitement and shock as they laughed.

"HI, boys, how are you?"

"Good, thanks. And you?" Preston asked.

"Nice manners. Your mom taught you well." he said and then looked back at Britney who was smiling from ear to ear. "Well, I mean, we are good kids too. Right, mom?" Jayden asked her. "That's right and I'm so proud of you both." she said as she put the phone down on the kickstand.

"Hey guys, I know it's late and you've got school tomorrow and… Wait. You have school tomorrow and it's past midnight. Why are you up?" John realized. Britney realized too and asked as well.

"Damn." Preston muttered under his breath.

"Well listen, I'll attend your funerals and speak good things about you to everyone. In the meantime, your mom is proud of you and I can totally see why. I just wanted to say hi to you and see how you were doing." he said and put his arm around her shoulders. "If your mom chooses to be friends with me, I'll teach you guys some wrestling moves." he joked. Britney laughed nervously and removed his arm from around her." Uh, that's not happening."

"Yes it is." he said and looked at her.

"No. It's not." she smiled back.

"You're embarrassing me in front of your kids. Who, might I add, are fans of mine." he jokingly played along.

"And they're my kids, so I said no." she fired back.

John and Britney looked at each other and then he put his hand over her eyes.

He mouthed the words "Yes it is!" to them and then removed his hand. He looked innocently at her and flashed his dimples at her. "Oh don't with the dimples!" she laughed. He dropped his head low and the boys laughed.

"Boys, I gotta go yell at John. You two go to bed. Say goodnight to John." she instructed.

"Bye John! Nice meeting you!" They said. "Bye, guys. Have a good night." and waved. Britney said her goodbyes as well and disconnected the call.

"I'm sorry for before. I was just kidding. I hope you didn't think I was serious." he apologized. "Oh please, I know. I was playing along." she explained. She got up to pick up her phone and John stood up as well.

"It IS getting late. Maybe I better go too. I don't want you to be stuck here all night." he suggested. "Yeah, no, I totally agree. You probably have somewhere to go too I'm sure. Tomorrow." Britney replied.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey! Um, I wanna send your boys some stuff. Just as a thank you for being fans. I hope you don't mind."

"Aww. They'd like that. Thank you." she said. "You're welcome. Can you do me a favor? Let me text you my number. I'll get them some shirts and other stuff but if there's anything in particular you think of that you want me to get for them, just shoot me a text." he said. "Yeah, of course." she said and gave him her number.

"Got it. This will help a lot. I'll let you know when I'm ready to send it." he said and put his phone in his pocket. "Or…," she started moving closer to him. "Maybe you can deliver it in person." she said softly. He stared back at her and just barely touched her fingertips. They could each feel their hearts thumping furiously out of their chests. "I'd like that very much." he whispered with a smile. They stood chest to chest for several seconds. John had the urge to want to do something he's been dying to do for 20 years, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, he forced himself to snap out of it.

"Right. Okay, so that's settled." he said normally. Immediately, Britney was back to normal and realized nothing would happen. "Yeah." she replied back.

John began making his way to the door as Britney followed him. When they got there, he turned around to look at her one more time.

"It was great seeing you. And thank you. Again. For giving me the few minutes." he said. "Thank you too. For everything. Especially saying hi to my boys. It really meant a lot to me." she said. "It's my pleasure."

They stood and stared for a few seconds again and this time, John didn't hesitate. He brushed the hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her cheek. He saw Britney blushing and he laughed.

"Have a good night, Britney." he whispered in her ear.

And with that, he opened the door and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind him and heard her phone give a notification. She noticed it wasn't a number she recognized and opened it.

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning."

She smiled from ear to ear and saved his number. She finished her packing but all she could think


	2. Connection

Over the next few days, the two were inseparable over the phone. They'd call each other every moment they could. They talk about everything there was to talk about. From growing up to their dreams and goals for they grow old. He showed her a glimpse of what his life was traveling for appearances or Cameos for a WWE event while she would reciprocate and show him things she's doing at home or backstage in Las Vegas. Truth was, they enjoyed having someone to talk to who was exactly like them: successful but also dorky.

"Hey, I have the stuff for your boys all ready. When do you think would be a good day for me to drop them off?" "Oh! Wow, I don't think. Um… How is Tuesday night? Does that work for you?" she asked. "Tuesday works. Luckily I'm not doing anything that entire week." he replied. "Okay, great! So I guess I'll be seeing you Tuesday night." she said. "Yes, you will. I'll call you when I land." he said. "Thank you." she said. There was a long pause but John had to ask. "Um… Am I going to be hounded by photographers?"

"No. I assure you, it's very disconnected from public access. Unless you have a key to enter the premises, you aren't allowed past the gates. And even past the gates, it's a long drive to my house." she explained. "Okay. I'm sorry, I just had to ask. I didn't want any suspicion or anything as to who I am and why I'm coming to see you. You and I both know we don't need that." he explained. "I understand. It's one of the many downsides in our lives for being famous." she said as she looked out her living room window.

It was a sea of green mountains out in the distance but not a soul in sight. As tranquil as it was, it was also lonely for her to be so secluded from the public.

"Yeah, but… It is what it is." John said. "Yeah." she answered back while looking out the window. "I gotta get going. I'll see you on Tuesday." he said. "Okay. Bye, John." she replied. "Bye, Britney." he said and hung up.

After several days, it was finally Tuesday. John had taken the first flight out to California from Florida and arrived before noon. He booked his stay for 3 nights in Beverly Hills, which was about a 45 minute drive to her home in Calabasas. He texted when he landed and agreed to see her around the 6PM time. In the meantime, he took a quick nap.

About an hour prior, 5pm, he texted her that he's on his way.

"Can't wait." she said as she typed out the message before sending it. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner for him when she heard a familiar voice.

"Who you texting? Your new boyfriend?"

"Sean Preston. Watch it." she warned him.

"So John isn't? Seems like you guys have been talking nonstop the past few days like you've made it official." he explained. "John and I are just friends." she answered.

"Right, mom. Friends." Jayden said with sarcasm.

"Oh you're in on this too?" she asked her younger son.

"Mom. Let's get real here. John is a cool guy. You're… Well, I mean, I guess you're cool. He's funny. You try to be…" he started. "And what are you trying to say here?" she asked him. "They do say opposites attract." Jayden explained. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. And while we're on the subject of John, I am expecting excellent behavior. From the both of you." she instructed them. "Mom, come on. Do you not trust us?" Preston asked her in shock. "Nope!" she replied back. Preston grabbed his chest and pretended to have a heart attack.

"Very funny. Now listen. I'm not kidding about this. Don't ask for his autograph. Don't ask for his pictures. Don't ask for free tickets to shows or his movies. And don't you even dare ask about his ex, Nikki." she instructed sternly.

"Can we ask why he shifted from wrestling to movies?" Jayden asked.

"No."

"How about how big his home is compared to ours?" Preston asked.

"No."

"Can we ask when he's gonna ask you out?" Jayden asked.

Britney crossed her arms and didn't look amused.

"Okay so that's definitely out of the question." he said to himself.

"Mom, this is insane. You know we aren't gonna embarrass you or do something stupid. Relax. You've never been this way with any guy before. And that's proof you like him!" Preston pointed out. "You boys will never let this go." she sighed. "Nope." they answered back in unison. She dropped her head and groaned in frustration.

She collected herself and noticed the time. "Boys, go get ready. He should be here in less than an hour."

Her sons disappeared and went upstairs to her ready for their guest. Britney finished dinner and turned everything off before leaving the kitchen as well. She ran upstairs to change and fix herself up. She threw on a pair of jeans with a black blouse with the shoulders revealing.

Although she hated when someone did her hair and makeup, she had to bite the bullet and ask them to help her. She requested a more softer look. With only 30 minutes to spare, her team worked immediately.

"_Hey, I'm like, 5 minutes away"_

"He's five minutes away." Britney told her makeup artists.

"No problem. Because we… are done." her hair stylist said.

Everyone stepped back and Britney gasped at her appearance. Just like they had requested, she had a soft, natural look with her hair tousled and resting on her shoulders.

"This is amazing!" she told them as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Honey, you know John is gonna be all over you when he sees you like this." another stylist said.

Everyone laughed and Britney got out of her chair.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Girl, thank us later! He's gonna be here in 3 minutes! Go! Go!" a third stylist told her and everyone else shooed her away. They cleaned up and left through the back door.

Britney appeared in the living room and saw her boys sitting around playing on their phones.

"Boys. He's going to be here any moment. Remember: best behavior. Got it?" she reminded them. "Yes, mom." Jayden answered as he was texting. "You got it, boss." Preston said. Moments later, the bell rang. The boys put their phones away and watched their mom make her way to the door. "Twenty bucks says she giggled when she sees him." Jayden whispered to his brother. "I'll just give you the money right now." Preston said and slapped a bill in his hand.

Britney opened the door and saw John standing in front of her wearing a white button down t shirt with cobalt blue slacks and brown loafers.

"Wow!" he said after one look at her. Britney looked down bashfully and giggled.

"Told ya." Jayden whispered to his brother.

"I'm sorry. I mean, hi. You just look absolutely breathtaking." he explained. "Well, thank you. You look very handsome." she complimented back. "Thank you." he said. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked perfect to him. "Come in." she said and opened the door wider for him. He grabbed his two boxes for her sons and entered her home. As he walked right past her, she took a quick glance at his ass. "So cute." she whispered to herself. "What?" he asked and turned around. "Oh, I said uh, so cute. Bringing the gifts for the boys." she pointed out saving herself from embarrassment. "Oh! Yeah." he replied. She closed and locked the door before facing him and leading the way.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." he told her as he followed her to the living room and looking all around. "It took me a good year to find the perfect home and this was it. It's just perfect and when you see the rest of the house, you'll know why." she explained.

"... And these are my boys." she said to him as they entered the living room.

Preston and Jayden stood up and greeted John politely with a handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you. Your mom talks about you boys all the time. She's really proud of you and I can see. She's a good mom."

"Thank you. She tries. Even though we drive her crazy, she still feeds us and hasn't given us up for adoption so I say we're doing a good job indeed." Jayden joked. "Jayden James Federline!" she said sternly with anger. John laughed. "Hey, come on, it's a good joke." he told Britney. Britney sighed and realized she wasn't going to win. She was surrounded by too many men in the house.

"Before I forget, I got you guys a little something. As a token of my appreciation." John told them and handed each boy a large box. "Oh wow. Thanks, John. You didn't have to." Preston said. "Yeah, John. Thanks. Just you coming here was great." Jayden replied. "It's nothing. Really." he told them. "Can we open them now?" Preston asked him. "Sure. They're your gifts. Open them whenever you want." he replied.

The boys opened the gifts in front of him and couldn't believe at the gifts they received: shirts from every one of their favorite wrestler as well as an autographed program book from Wrestlemania. Along with that, he got each of them tickets to every show in Los Angeles for the next year including every major pay per view and every video game for their console.

"Holy shit!" Preston exclaimed. "Language!" Britney reminded him. "Sorry. I mean, holy cow! These are sick!" Preston explained. "Yo, and tickets to Wrestlemania next year! Front row! Look!" Jayden noticed. Preston looked at his and the two hollered and cheered. John stood there watching their excitement along with Britney. "Thank you." she told him. He turned his head to face her and nodded.

"Mom, can we play video games right now?" Jayden asked. "Yes, you can. Go ahead, boys. Be sure to thank John!" she said. The boys did just that and ran upstairs with their gifts.

"That was really sweet of you to go all out for them." she told John. "Hey. They're good boys. Let them be treated to something good. And don't worry, I got tickets for you too to the events. Any time you go, let them know I got you the tickets. I'll be sure to be at every event in LA and the pay per views so I can let you in backstage." he told her. She shook her head and smiled at his generosity and big heart. "You are something else, John Cena." John wrapped his arms around her waist and fell into a deep trance at her beauty.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well I can't imagine what you're capable of." he flirted. "Careful, tiger. You'll be very surprised." she warned. "I think I'm willing to take that risk." he said softly.

"Come on. Let me show you around the house." Britney grabbed his hand and led the way.

After an hour, the tour was over and they ate dinner together as they shared laughs and stories.

"So… Can I ask you something? It may be personal so if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. And I'll completely understand." John said. "Fire away." she said. "How do you cope with life… With the conservatorship, I mean. It can't be easy constantly being told what to do, what to say. Must be hell."

She sat there and thought about how to answer that question. "Britney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." he apologized. "No. No, don't. To be honest, it's hell, yeah. Having you come over just for dinner is something simple, right? For me, it's like a corporate meeting. It has to go through so many networks till I get the green light." she explained. "So what would have happened if this didn't happen? If it was rejected?" he asked. "I'd make it happen. I'll go against it and make you come anyway. It's what I want. It's you and me spending a nice dinner. It's a harmless couple of hours. If that's a problem for them, too bad. I've been a prisoner for over 10 years. I deserve a little bit of happiness."

John's heart broke for her. He reached over and held her hand. He got out of his chair and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel." he admitted. "It is what it is. Every year I hope and pray it's the end of it. It won't happen, but… I hope."

"Listen, I'll help you. No matter what it takes, I'll help you get out of it. You've paid your dues. You don't need to be constantly observed and tracked. You're a normal woman capable of living your life on your own." John declared. Britney's eyes shined." You mean it?" she asked innocently. "I swear." he answered.

Britney had an idea. "Come with me." she said and grabbed his hand as she led the way. They went outside and got to her car. They got in and she began to drive away. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see. It's where I go to escape everything." she answered. John trusted her and sat back.

The drive was very short. Within ten minutes she arrived and parked the SUV. They got out of the car and Britney grabbed a blanket from the back seat and pulled out a set of keys from the glove compartment. They walked up to a large gate and Britney used one of the keys to open it. John was a little hesitant at first, especially with it getting dark, but she assured him there's nothing to worry about. They walked up a hill till they finally reached the top and John saw something beautiful before his very eyes: a sunset behind an ocean.

"This is beautiful." he gasped. Britney finished laying down the blanket before walking over to him. "I know, right? It's my escape zone. Luckily, before I bought the house, they told me this was mine if I wanted it since it's sort of part of my property. When I came here one night, I saw this view and I couldn't turn it down. It's private, which is great because only I have access to here. No one can see me which makes it even better."

John looked out into the ocean and looked over to see a more relaxed Britney. She was smiling and looked completely content. He held her hand and the both of them faced each other. There was no denying that there was a strong connection between them. Without any hesitation, John leaned in, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to finally kissed her. They kissed as though they've reunited after being apart for so many years. The passion between every kiss was undeniable. After several seconds, she pulled away and exhaled. "Wow." she said softly. John chuckled. He spotted the blanket behind her and walked her there with him where they sat and watched the final few minutes of the sun going down. She laid beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "How often do you come here?"

"Whenever I can. It can be everyday. It can be once a week. As long as I have this spot, I can be happy." she answered. "I can totally see why." John replied. He looked up to the velvet pink sky and laid on his back. He felt at ease and completely relaxed in this environment. It was no wonder she brought him here. Britney scooched closer before John pulled her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. "Your heart is beating wildly." "I'll be fine. Promise." he answered with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. Britney noticed and surprised him with a kiss. John laughed and kissed her back. She adjusted herself in a straddle position on top of John and continued kissing him. She unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt before pulling her top off over her head and tossing it to the side. She went back in kissed John as she giggled.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop," he suddenly said. She pulled away and looked puzzled. "I can't do this."

Britney could not understand why.

"Look, I think your amazing and, God, I wanna sleep with you so bad right now, but it'll ruin everything." he explained. "Ruin what? John, I'm giving myself to you." she fired back. "I know. I know,, but, this is… Look. I'm crazy about you. But if I'm going to sleep with you, I want it to be because I'm in love with you. Not because I have the urge to." he explained in more detail. Britney felt embarrassed. John handed her blouse back and she put it back on without looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." she answered without looking at him. She looked out into the water instead. "Britney, look. Please don't be mad. I'm just old school. I'm crazy about you. I think you're this amazing woman who busts her ass every day working and taking care of her family. I have so much respect and admiration for you. Which is why I'm not going to make you feel cheap by just sleeping with you just because I like you and want to."

Britney looked at him in shock. No one has ever said anything like that to her. She didn't know what to say. "Are you mad?" he asked her. She shook her head. "No. Just shocked." "I'm sorry, but it's just what -"

"I mean I'm shocked you would treat me like that. To have that much respect for me as a person and for my body. Usually, the first thing any guy thinks of when they see me is just that. When will I get to sleep with the Britney Spears? At some point, I just gave up on myself. They don't like me. They like the product I've become. They want their 15 minutes of fame for saying they fucked me so they can become famous too. Because that's all I am to them. A commodity. And once they get what they want, I'm tossed away. For once, just once, I want someone to fall in love with me, Britney Jean Spears. The shy, dorky girl from Kentwood, Louisiana."

John's heart shattered. She was broken inside and he knew she deserved better. "I'm not like those guys. The problem is, you went for ordinary guys. Of course they would use you. I'm not like that. I don't need the fame or money. I just want you. All of you for myself. I want to fall in love with you. I want to tell the whole world you are the woman who drives me crazy. Fuck the other guys. They didn't respect you but I do. If you give me the chance."

Britney was moved at his honesty. No one has ever said this to her. For once in her life, she was appreciated as a person. She nodded as tears rolled her cheeks.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile in hopes that she approved. "Yeah." she answered back softly. John felt like a little boy at Christmas. His excitement was clear to Britney when he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. They stayed up all night to talk and get to know each other. They watched the sunrise and made their way back to the house. Being that it was a school day, Britney went immediately into Mom Mode.

She went right into the kitchen and first thing she did was wash her hands. She then opened the fridge and took out cold cuts and snacks.

"Can you wash these please?" she asked John as she handed the lettuce and tomatoes in the colindar. John washed his hands before handling the foods. She grabbed the bread and placed the turkey slices on it before John handed her back the vegetables. After cutting the lettuce and tomatoes and completing the sandwich, she dropped them into their lunch bags with two bottles of water and a small zip lock bag with pretzels. She grabbed a small Tupperware container behind John and filled it with strawberries and blueberries before throwing that in each of their lunch bags. Once she zipped each bag closed, John moved it to the side and she went to start breakfast.

"Mmm…" she thought out loud. John was amazed at what he was watching. She was just like every other normal person. Everything that she's told him, the conservatorship, the past relationships, he couldn't understand why she was living a life filled with distress and control. She didn't need it. What she needed was her freedom to do this: be a mom and be a normal human being.

She returned to the counter with her ingredients and began to get to work. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Here, let me help you. I'll make them. Are you adding anything to them? Or regular homestyle?" he asked. "What do you like?" she asked him. "Well, what do the boys like?" he asked. "John, they're boys. They'll eat anything. So tell me. What do you like?" she asked again. "Homestyle is fine with me." he answered with a smile. He playfully pushed her away with his hip and rolled up his sleeves. He whipped up the mix and poured it onto the griddle. They finished making breakfast and Britney poured juice for them and set their plates.

"Oh, you're still here."

John and Britney turned around and were greeted by her boys.

"Good morning." he said happily to them.

"Hi John." Jayden said. "Hey, John. So did you ask mom out yet?" Jayden asked him. Britney's eyes widened. "Sean Preston!" she called out. John laughed and admired his bravery. "No, I didn't ask her out. Yet. We were just talking all night. She's actually a pretty funny person. Her jokes are better than mine." he replied. "John. Dude, let's be real here. You don't need to be nice. We know her jokes suck." Preston said quietly to him. "No way! Are you kidding? She had the best ones! Watch." John said.

"Brit, how do you find Will Smith?"

"You follow the FRESH PRINTS!"

"Yeah, you do!" and the two gave each other a high five.

"Oh God, it's like we have 2 moms here." Jayden told Preston. The two believed their excuse and noticed the breakfast on the table. "Breakfast date?" Preston asked John. "Actually, those were for you." Britney answered him. "Well then…" Preston replied and grabbed his plate. Jayden mimicked him and the two began to devour their pancakes as they walked into the living room.

"Not so fast! Get back here!" Britney called out. They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Sit and eat. You have a few minutes before you have to leave." she instructed. The boys did as they were told and finished eating just in time because a car pulled up and honked. Their driver was ready to take them to school.

"Gotta go! Bye mom! Bye John!" the boys said. They jumped up from their seats, grabbed their lunches and ran out of the kitchen but not before they ran back to give their mother a kiss goodbye.

"I'm sorry for that." she told John. "For what? They're just being kids. Boys will be boys. I was the same way at that age." he explained.

"You know, John. I am a little hungry." she said seductively. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Uh-huh." she answered with her innocent eyes. Slowly, John leaned in closer and kissed her lips. He pulled her closer to him and Britney moaned. Her hands traveled from his chest down to his belt where she attempted to unbuckle it. Realizing what's happening, he lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen counter as they continued to kiss before he pulled away.

"Not yet." he reminded her. She groaned. "John! Come on! We have the whole house to ourselves. Seize the opportunity!" she begged. "Britney, I told you." he reminded her as he buckled his belt. "Fine." she replied. He gave her a quick kiss and took her off the table.

"I need to go. I'm sure you have some things to do and I have to shower and change." he said. "Why don't you shower here?" she suggested. "So you can surprise me hop into the shower too?" he asked knowing that would be something she'd do. Britney paused as though she got caught then laughed nervously. "No, of course not!" "Yeah, right." he joked. "John, I may be trying to jump your bones, but I won't do that. Promise." she insisted. John was a little hesitant but knew that she was crazy about him and wouldn't do anything to lose his trust. Therefore, he agreed. "Yay! Okay, I'll do your laundry while you shower."

She walked him to the bathroom and across from it was the linen closet. She opened it and told John to take whatever he needs. He thanked her and took two towels, a new toothbrush that was on the bottom shelf along with a new box of soap and shampoo. He went into the bathroom and Britney waited outside the door to hand her his clothes. When he did, she threw them into the washer and John took his shower.

While waiting, she went and made breakfast for the two of them. Since John told her he liked homestyle pancakes, she made it just for him and mimosas along with a bowl of mixed fruit. She went and transferred his clothes into the dryer as she went to finish making breakfast. Because it wasn't much, she added some turkey bacon, eggs, and home fries with it.

John hopped out of the shower and brushes his teeth and used a cleanser to clear his face.

Britney cleaned up the kitchen and went outside to throw out the trash.

John entered into an empty kitchen and Britney was nowhere in sight. He opened the fridge and found a bottle of water. He opened it up and began to drink it when Britney entered from around the corner and gasped at what she saw. John was standing behind the island with a towel around his waist but all she could see was the V cut of his pelvis. She stood there at awe staring at his body. John noticed her from the corner of his eye and decided to tease her. He flexed his abs and finished drinking the bottle while Britney bit her lip and stared at him the entire time.

"Hi." he smiled. Britney snapped out of it and walked out of the kitchen.

"Nope, can't do it!" she said to herself out loud. John laughed and chased her down.

"Brit! Hey!"

She ignored him and walked towards the back of the house until John caught up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She noticed he was in a towel but it still didn't phase her at how he looked to her.

"Hey. What was that about?" he asked. "John, look, I can't help it. You're just so hot. And seeing you shirtless and - wow that's a hard bicep," she said as she was touching his body. "Are you hard everywhere else?" she asked curiously and innocently. John laughed and she realized what she just asked. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant -" she started. "I know what u meant." he interrupted her. He picked up her hand and placed it on his chest. "Well let's find out." he whispered.

He flexed his torso and slowly slid her hand down his chest. He could see Britney was getting turned on and so he went slower. He trapped her between himself and the wall behind her. He held her other hand and raised that arm over her head so that he had total control over her body. He pulled in closer to her as she breathed heavily.

"Breathe on me." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes met with his and gulped hard. Her fingers met with his abs and he traced every groove with her finger from the first row to the third row. He watched her stare at his body before looking up at him.

Her fingers moved south again and felt the fibers of the towel. She bit her lip and John, very slowly, moved her fingertips underneath his towel.

_DING! _

Britney knew what that sound was and as soon as she heard it, her hopes went down the drain and hung her head in disappointment.

"You better go get that." he pointed out and stepped back. She shook her head and stepped up to him. "No, no, it can wait. Just one more minute." she pleaded in hopes to finish what they were doing. John laughed and told her next time. She was disappointed. She walked to the dryer and grabbed his clothes out. She returned and handed them back to him. He thanked her and went into the bathroom to changed.

"Fuck that was hot. And breathe on me? Good one." she said to herself. When he appeared, the two walked back to the kitchen area and went to the connecting dining room where they ate breakfast.

"So what are you doing tonight?" John asked her. "Why? You have another tease planned for me?" she asked half annoyed. "Maybe. If you're free." he answered. "Nothing as far as I know." she answered. "I think it's time I take you out on a real date. What do you say?" he suggested. She blushed. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "Oh you know it." she answered. "Great! I'll pick you up at…. 7?" he suggested. "Seven it is." she replied.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up and John left to go back to his hotel and prepare for his date.


	3. Yamashiro

Sushi was one of her favorite foods so he knew that if he was going to win her, even though it seemed like he already did, taking her somewhere for sushi would do the trick. He managed to make arrangements at a restaurant in Hollywood Hills, Yamashiro, with the help of the manager. Once everything was settled, he went and got ready. He took out his navy blue suit, a white button down and gold tie. To finish the look, he took out his light brown loafers, Raymond Weil watch and cufflinks before hopping into the shower.

Come 6pm, John was ready and looked in the mirror one final time before leaving his hotel. He took the elevator down to the garage and went to find his rental SUV. like every other one, it was a large black GMC with black out windows. He knew if cameras caught him with her, they'd harass them. He needed to ensure she gets as much privacy as possible. Once his car pulled up from valet, he tipped the guy and hopped in and drove off. Considering this was LA County, traffic was inevitable. Luckily, he managed to avoid most of it and arrived at her house a few minutes earlier than planned. He parked his car in front of the gate and gave himself a pep talk.

"You got this. Don't screw up. You've waited 20 years for this moment. She's already into you. Be yourself and nothing will go wrong." he reminded himself. He let out a loud sigh and visibly looked nervous. His stomach was in knots and his head was clouded. He couldn't understand why. He just saw her a few hours ago and was fine. Why is he now suddenly nervous? He looked into the side console and grabbed a pack of mint that he brought with him. He popped a couple in his mouth and hoped that would calm him down. Luckily it did! He put his car into Drive and pulled up to the intercom. He entered her home address and selected her name on the list for verification. Several seconds, which felt like forever, passed by and the loud buzzing sound for entry howled. The gate opened and John drove right in. He drove through the long winding road until he finally reached her home. After he parked his car, he walked up to his house, knocked on her door and waited.

Moments later, the door opened and there appeared Britney looking gorgeous as ever. Just like last night, her hair was tousled but her makeup was different. She had smokey eyeshadow and a neutral colored lipstick. Still a soft look but a bit bolder than the night before. She wore a short black, long sleeved dress, with the shoulders cut off, down to her thighs with a pair of black Louboutin shoes.

John had no words. He couldn't find any words to describe how she looked. All he did was place his hand over his heart and gasp.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to walk me out?" she joked. "Uh, um. I'm sorry. You look beautiful. Really beautiful." he complimented her. She smiled warmly at him before grabbing her clutch and stepping outside. John stepped to the side so she could lock the door and when she did, he escorted her to the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked as soon as he got in. "You'll see." he answered with a smile. Britney decided not to say any more and waited for whatever was in store for her.

Upon arriving, he pulled up to the valet and mentioned that he was to drive to the back lot as requested to the manager. Although they recognized him, they had to do their job and reach out to the manager to confirm. Once they learned it was indeed the case, valet them him pass and John thanked him for his help.

The back lot for Yamashiro was off limits to the public. Luckily, it was the perfect way for him and Britney to enter the restaurant without getting spotted. He parked at the designated spot as he was told by the manager and got out. Britney joined him and the two walked to the back door.

The manager waited and greeted them at the door before whisking them away. They walked through a long corridor and went upstairs, away from the public. The manager stopped in front of a door and opened it. He let them in and he followed behind them. Britney gasped at the view in front of her as John commented on it.

"I hope this exceeds to your expectations?" the manager asked hoping for an approval.

"Absolutely. This is perfect. Thank you." he replied.

"Very well. Someone will be with you shortly. In the meantime, please, enjoy the view and your meal." the manager said humbly and walked out.

The wall to ceiling windows overlooked the entire city of downtown Los Angeles with the Hollywood sign just barely peeking out to the left of the window view.

"John, how in the world did you manage this? "she asked as she looked out the window." Don't worry about that. I just hope you'll like it." he said." Are you kidding? I love it!" she replied as she looked at him.

The door knocked and a waitress entered. John and Britney greeted them before they went to find their seats. The waitress set their tables and handed them each a menu. She gave them the specials for the night as well as house drinks.

"We have integrated a new system to order. It's very simple. You just enter your name and add what you want, appetizers, main course, drinks, etc. Once you enter your order, you enter the second guest's name along with their order. After you complete it, you submit it, which will then be rung up in the kitchen and someone will come a few minutes later to collect the tablet as your food is being made."

"Wow. Great way to get privacy." Britney laughed. The waitress laughed with her and took out the tablet and placed it on the table between them "I'll just leave this here and you can take all the time you want. Once again, Welcome to Yamashiro and enjoy your dinner."

She disappeared and John and Britney looked through the menu. The choices of sushi were endless.

"I don't know what I want. There are too many good ones." Britney said as she flipped the pages. "So get it. Whatever looks good. Even if it's the whole menu." he replied. "You're kidding, right?" she asked seriously. "No, I'm serious. Get whatever you like. The amount of food you get doesn't matter to me. I want you to enjoy this night." he explained. "Well, what are you getting?" she asked curiously. "Everything." he answered her as he started inputting his order. "Wait, are you serious?" she asked. John showed her the tablet and he was not kidding. Since he was going to order everything, Britney decided to get whatever she wanted too. After all, he did tell her to order whatever she wanted. She put her order in as well and shortly after, someone came to collect the tablet. They filled their carafe with more water and brought out complimentary wines from the manager.

Shortly after, the wait staff brought out several tables to prepare for their foods. Because their order was very large, they set the tables against the wall and placed the silverware on their own table. Within 20 minutes, their food was pouring in. A new dish every few minutes. John and Britney didn't wait for all of it and immediately went to eat. They enjoyed their night and the food and most importantly, each other's company. Several hours had passed and knew it was time to call it a night. After paying for the meal, John personally thanked the manager and expressed his satisfaction. With that, they all walked out together. They manager walked them to their car and John drove off.

"You want some dessert?" he asked her. "How do you have room for dessert?" she asked. "I'll get you something. There's a bakery not too far from here that I saw." he told her as he studied the signs. He made the next right and entered a parking lot. He looked at her and told her he'll be right back.

Several minutes later, he returned with a bag in his hand. When he got in, he handed her a cup. When she opened it, she couldn't help but be emotional.

"You got me my favorite ice cream." she said. "Start eating it before it melts." he told her. She took a spoonful and indulged in it. "Oh! So, so good!" she moaned as John continued to drive. "Here, take a bite." she told him and fed him a spoonful. He liked it and licked his lips after he swallowed.

Soon after, they arrived at her house. John got out and went to open the door for her. He helped her out and they walked hand in hand to her door.

"So this was nice. I hope you had a good time." he said to her. "I had an amazing time. Thank you for everything." she answered. "It's what you deserve." he explained to her. When they reached her door, he faced her and couldn't take his eyes off her. "God, you are so beautiful." he whispered. He licked his lips and pulled her in. The air suddenly smelled sweet around them and everything was silent. The only thing John could hear was the beating of his heart pounding hard against his chest. Britney looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes. She touched his face and dimples as he smiled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and the two were nose to nose before finally kissing. As they kissed passionately, Britney breathed heavily, turning John on.

"Come on." she whispered to him and stopped kissing him. She opened the door and brought him in.

After she closed the door behind her, she turned around and John went and kissed her.

He kissed her neck and Britney let out a soft moan. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel him every part of him on her. She unbuttoned his blazer and loosened his tie. He pulled away and stared at her eyes.

For a moment, she thought this would be another tease from him just like the previous two times. This time, she couldn't help it. She wanted him badly and she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. "Please don't stop." she begged. "I'm not." he answered softly. A smile formed across her face and she took his hand. She led the way upstairs where what was about to happen next would determine their feelings for each other.


	4. Touch Of Your Hand

"I am so crazy about you." he said in between kisses. Britney stopped for a moment and pulled looked right at him. She leaned into his ear. "Show me." then softly bit his earlobe. He took off his tie and Britney helped by sliding his blazer off his body. He unbuttoned his shirt and Britney immediately took it off him. Before she could get the chance, John unzipped her dress and dropped it to the floor. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a set of giggles as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her lips and started working on her neck. As he held her up with one arm, he unhooked and removed her bra with the other. He moved her over to the bed and as she laid on it, he climbed on top of her.

John continued where he left off: her neck. He felt the veins on her neck pulsating against his lips. Britney moaned and dug her fingers deep into his back every time he moved his lips to another part of her neck.

"John, just fuck me already." she begged him softly.

Before he could grant her wish, he had to make her wait.

After working on her neck, she felt his lips on her chest. His fingers crawled from the side of her body and cupped one of her breasts as he kissed the other. She moaned louder when his tongue slithered around her nipple. His other hand winded down and felt her lace panties. Britney put her hand over his and made him take them off. After he realized she was completely naked, he took a moment to admire her body. He planted kissed on her stomach as Britney twisted her body in pleasure. He worked his way down and licked her pelvis bone. He spread her legs apart and his tongue went into her thigh where he teased her and kissed her inner thigh.

To continue teasing her, the tip of his nose touched her lips and that alone sent a shiver down her spine. Imagine that! She grabbed onto his hair and he felt it was enough with the teasing. His tongue slipped into her lips and entered her.

Her back arched up and she let out a loud scream. John's hands were around each leg and he pulled her in closer. He opened her legs wider and licked her pussy, tasting every inch of her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming again but she couldn't hold it in. Her blood rushed over all over body and she trembled the entire time.

John stopped and saw Britney panting heavily. He kissed her stomach until their eyes met.

"You okay?"

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good." he replied and immediately she let out another loud moan. He slipped his fingers inside her and played with her.

As he fingered her, he went back and kissed her. "Faster." she demanded. He did as he was told and went faster. As she was getting more and more wet, he unbuckled his belt. When she heard the belt, she helped him. He stopped for a moment and the two of them got out of the bed. He watched her get on her knees and tug at his pants. To help her, he unbuttoned his pants and Britney did the rest. Her fingertips settled under his pants and pulled them down to finally see his erect cock in front of her.

"God, you're huge." she gasped. It didn't stop her from doing what she was about to do next. She kissed the tip before slowly taking in the 9 inch cock in her mouth. John let out of soft moan and felt the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as it went in and out of her mouth. "Mmm, don't stop." he told her. She did, though. She got back up and pushed John down to the bed. The two laughed as she climbed on top of him and continued to suck him for a few more minutes. Her tongue stroked every inch of him as he grabbed onto her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. His cock swelled up and had gotten thicker than before.

"Come here." he said and grabbed her by the arms. She crawled up and sat atop him. He finally entered her and Britney gasped. She rested her hands on his chest while straddling him. His arms were wrapped around her hips so that she could enjoy every thrust inside her. She wouldn't stop moaning and panting. He went in harder until she finally screamed. He felt her juices dripping. And now that she did, he only went faster. She threw her head back each time he pounded her. She began to tremble and John pulled her down, her body laying on top of his. She had her orgasm and John wouldn't stop there.

"Kiss me." she whispered as he was pleasuring her. He looked at her and rolled her over. Now with him on top, he had full control of her body. But before he could, he granted her wish and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and told him to keep going. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his back and dragged them down his back. Again, she moaned over and over again. He kissed her neck and breasts to turn her on even more.

The walls to her pussy tightened and John stopped for a moment.

They were both gasping for air trying to catch their breaths. He looked her in the eyes and softly kissed her on the lips. He went back to pleasing her but went slow this time. He wanted her to enjoy this moment. After all, she's been wanting it since the moment she saw him. His tongue slid across her clavicle while she grabbed onto his head. While one hand was around her waist, he held onto the backboard of the bed with the end and went a little faster this time. She clung to his body as she gasped.

John sat her up and the two just stared at each other for a quiet moment. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was peaceful rather. He brushed the hair away from her face and gave her a kiss. Britney held his face and continued kissing him. She wrapped her legs around him and they went back to making love. She was sitting on his lap and pulled herself up so that John could kiss her chest. John moaned as his lips touched her body. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock and bouncing on it.

"God, you're so good." he said softly. Britney pushed him back down onto the bed as she started riding him. John attempted to sit up, but Britney pushed him back down again and pinned him down. She stopped for a moment, gave him a cunning smile, leaned in and said, "My turn"

Her tongue dragged up his jawline before nibbling on his earlobe. John bit his lip and rolled his eyes back. He was loving every minute of it. As she started to straddle him, she pointed his massive arms down and kissed his lips. She continued to take charge by bouncing on his fully erect cock and feeling every inch inside her as John permitted. She started to get turned on even more and touched her body all over. John noticed and grabbed her now that he was free from her.

He laid her back down on the bed and continued pleasuring her.

"Oh, John!" she moaned loudly. She clung to her bedsheets as she felt another orgasm coming. From breathing heavily she began to pant and John went harder and faster.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

She gasped and grabbed her hair with one hand while the other still clung onto the sheets. He kissed her neck and finally, both John and Britney let out a scream of pleasure as they both climaxed together.

John sighed. He looked at Britney and gave her a kiss and rolled over to lay beside her.

"God, that was so worth the wait." she told him as she looked up. He laughed and looked at her. "Told you." he said. "Let's do it again!" she exclaimed like a little child and turned to face him. John laughed and gave her another kiss. "I promise, we'll do it again. But right now, I need to shower." he replied. She nodded in approval and John stood up. As he made his way to the bathroom, she looked at his butt.

"Cute butt." she told him. He heard her and laughed before entering the bathroom. Britney could not believe what happened. She looked at her phone and opened it. She started typing something before closing her phone and putting it to the side.

John came out a few minutes later and joined her in the bed. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to clean off. While she was in the bathroom, her phone lit up and he noticed it was because she got a text. He didn't want to be nosey but wondered who would text her past midnight. He didn't think anything of it and waited for her to return. In the meantime, he sat back and wrapped his head around the thought that he was in Britney's bed and slept with her.

Britney returned and climbed back into bed to meet John. She greeted him with a peck on his lip before resting her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." she told him. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're amazing." he told her. She closed her eyes feeling as though everything will be all right now that she had John.


	5. The Truth Is

The next few weeks were a bit of a struggle for them. Many started spotting them together but they both declined that they were an item. Instead, they'd give the generic response of 'we're just friends'. Entertainment news shows would cover their relationship on an almost daily basis. Photographers would do whatever it took to snap the best photo of them. It became too much for John because although he was famous, he was never famous to the level that Britney was. He wasn't used to being followed around and being the topic on the news around the world. Britney tried her best to comfort him and remind him that even though he's only dealt with it for a few weeks, she's been dealing with it for 20 years. John knew she was right and all he could do was go along with it.

"What's this?" she asked John one day as she found a large cardboard envelope on her kitchen island while sipping on his coffee. She opened it and read it out loud.

"The Academy of Music and Entertainment would like to cordially invite you as this year's honoree and recipient for this year's Lifetime Achievement Award as Entertainer of the Decade. Your work has been unanimously recognized and selected for the award as proof of outstanding achievements and records in the music industry. We congratulate you and look forward to honoring you at the 80th annual Grammy Awards on the fifteenth of February of Two Thousand and Twenty."

"Oh, my God, babe, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" John said and hugged her. "I'm not going." she flat out said and tossed the invitation to the side. John's expression changed from excitement to confusion. "Wait, what? What do you… What do you mean you're not going? Honey, this is to honor you for something you've been doing for over 20 years. I think you deserve this recognition and respect from everyone in the entertainment business." he explained. "And have an anxiety attack in front of the world? Photographers from a distance make me nervous when we go out. Picture 70 of them right in front of me flashing their cameras and asking the same question."

John wasn't going to let that answer be the reason why she was going to skip the most important night of her life. He sat her down and broke it down for her.

"Listen. I'm going with you. If that's what will help you, then I'll do it. I don't care what your team says. I will deal with them if they argue about it, but I'm not going to let you miss this opportunity over your anxiety. I know, I get it, it's scary. I get scared too. Believe me. But this is a night where music legends all bow their heads to you and welcome you into their elite status. And you're going to say 'no, thank you' because you're scared of some camera flashes? I'll be by your side the entire time, I promise. You can superglue your hand to mine for all I care, but I'm not going to leave your side and I'm not going to let you decline this honor. I'll talk to you the whole time, I'll calm you down, I'll tell jokes even. This is about you. This is your night. Don't do this to yourself. Don't regret this decision 20 years from now because I guarantee you will."

Britney knew he was right. No matter what she would say next, he'd have a counter argument and he would never let her miss something so important like this.

"This is why I love you." she told him and held his hand. John was taken back by the words he just heard. For the very time, she expressed her true feelings for him. "I love you, too." he admitted. "Yeah?" she asked. "Yeah." he answer and jumped off the barstool and picked her up and spun her around saying those 3 words over and over and over again. She yelped and laughed before John put her back down. "I love you… Britney Jean Spears. The shy, dorky girl from Kentwood, Louisiana." referring to the comment she made when they were on top of the hill that very first night he came over. She was touched that he even remembered that comment. She kissed him and knew right away this was the love she's been looking for all along.

With the award show just 3 months away, John and Britney had to find something to wear. John scheduled several appointments to meet with some of the top designers to find the perfect fitted suit for his physique. After several attempts, he found the perfect one and the designer immediately went to work on his custom made suit.

Britney on the other hand had designers come to her home so that the public did not get a glimpse of what outfit she would be wearing. From Gucci to Prada to Carolina Herrera to Armani, all the top names walked through her door but none of them brought anything that she liked. With each passing day, she knew she had one choice: work with a designer to create a whole new dress. And with that, she had 1 person in mind for it. She made a few calls and got in touch with them. The designer requested to see her idea and if possible, the dress will be worked on immediately. She did just that and faxed the blueprint to the designer.

"We can do it."

"You can?" Britney asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will have my team fly to your home and meet you first thing tomorrow to take measurements and we will begin immediately."

Britney couldn't believe it. Her dress will be specially designed and making its debut on the biggest stage of them all. She thanked them and after hanging up the call, she squealed with joy.

The morning before the event, John received a call from Britney sounding distraught.

"John, they said no!" she sobbed uncontrollably over the phone. He sat up from his bed and looked at the time: 6:25AM. He rubbed his eyes and tries to figure out what was going on. "Calm down. Who said no to what?" he asked. "Tomorrow! They said you can't go and that they want my handler to come with me. John, I can't do this! I won't go if you won't be there with me. Please do something about this. Please! I'm begging you, John I can't do this without you!" she begged and cried over the phone. "Brit. Listen, calm down. I'm coming over and we're going to figure this out, okay? I promise. Just please don't do anything until I'm there, okay? Can you promise me that?" he pleaded. Britney teared up on the other line and couldn't even speak. "Britney are you there?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Mm-hmm." she whimpered. "Don't do anything, don't say anything until I come. Okay?" he repeated. She sighed and nodded. "Okay." she answered softly. "Good. I'm gonna go shower fast and come over. It'll be okay. I promise. I love you." he reassured her and hung up. He sighed heavily and dragged his body up from the bed.

Her life wasn't your typical one, no doubt about it, and John knew what he was getting himself into, but was he really prepared to continue dating someone who needed permission for everything? He truly was madly in love with her, but for how long and to what extent? He knew the only way to free her was to be with her, therefore he had to keep convincing her team that she needed to be freed from the conservatorship.

Within 30 minutes, he was in his rental and rushed over to see her. When he arrived, he walked in and Britney jumped into his arms crying into his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here, why you crying? I'll fix this, okay?" he reminded her. "John, please don't make me go without you. Please come with me!" she begged. "I'm coming. Even if they say no, I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving your side remember?" he reminded her as he wiped her tears. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head. "I'll never leave you." he whispered. Britney calmed down and sniffled. John walked her over to the kitchen and gave her some water to calm down. After, he told her he would go speak to her father to try and reverse the decision.

Britney waited downstairs as John went upstairs to find her father. He heard his voice coming from an office and built up the courage to knock on the door to speak to him.

"Come in!" he called out.

John took a deep breath in and out before entering the room.

"Oh, John! Hello! How are you?" Jaime greeted him.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm sorry to come here so early, but Britney just told me that her handler is going with her tomorrow to the Grammys?" John asked to confirm. "She is, yes." Jaime replied. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's best if I go with her. I've already got my suit and with all due respect, she is comfortable with me being there instead of her handler. She called me an hour ago distraught and sobbing that I'm not going." he started. Jaime stood up and looked confused." Wait, wait, wait. Who said you're not going? Britney?" he asked. "She called me and said 'They told me no'. I'm not exactly sure who 'they' are but I'm assuming it meant you since you make the final decision, no?" John answered.

"John, I never told her you can't go." he said. John was shocked. "What?" he asked. "I never told her no. In fact, I prefer that you do go with her." he explained. John was elated, but could see the stress in Jamie's eyes. "Have a seat." he told him. John sat and waited to hear what he had to say.

"To be completely honest, you are the first man in her life who I fully trust around her," he started. He took off his glasses and looked John square in the eye. "You aren't like any of the others. You aren't after her for any reason other than love. And I've seen how she is around you. I haven't seen her this happy, since… Well, since she was a little girl. I'd be a fool to stop you from being in her life." he admitted.

"Jaime, I love Britney more than anything in this world. She's amazing. And I'd do anything for her, as you can see." John explained. "Oh, I know. My baby girl is back and it's all thanks to you. And I'll be damned if I ever stop her from seeing you. So, John, yes, you ARE going with her. Whoever said no, I'll speak to them personally. In the meantime…. Go give her the good news." he said with a smile. John thanked him and shook his hand. He left the room and went to find Britney.

"Well?" she asked anxiously. John hugged her tightly and gave her the good news. Britney cried tears of joy and upstairs, Jaime watched to see her reaction.

The big day was finally here. John arrived at her home bright and early to start the day off with her. They were expected to arrive around the 2pm hour for interviews and photo ops before the start of the event at 5pm. He made her breakfast and soon after, her doorbell rang. The designer flew over to personally deliver her dress in person and brought her personally hand picked team of makeup artists to compete her look.

By 2pm, John was ready. He had put on his tuxedo and waited at the bottom of the stairs. He checked the time on his watch before picking his head back up and seeing Britney standing at the top of the steps wearing a stunning black asymmetrical off the shoulder gown bearing only one long sleeve. The side of her right hip was displayed in a sheer cut starting at her pelvis up to the bottom rib while showing off her left leg in a very high cut slit that was just barely acceptable for the public to see. The dress finished off with a very short train sporting silver sequins for an elegant look. Her hair was down and tousled to give off a beach bum look. He had no words. His eyes were glued on her as she walked down to meet him.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I think we better get outta here before my girlfriend sees me with you." John jokingly replied as he looked around playing the part. He gave her a kiss and complimented her on how beautiful her dress is.

"Now, look, I know you're gonna be nervous. That's OK. I'm here to help you stay calm," he started and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what. If at any point you start getting nervous during interviews, squeeze my hand. That'll be your signal that you're nervous and I'll jump in and finish talking for you. Same with photo ops. At any point it becomes overwhelming, squeeze and we will walk away." he proposed. She started to tear up and sniffled.

"Why are you crying? It'll be okay, I promise. I told you, I'm here. I'm not going to leave your side." he reminded her. "No, that's not it. I'm glad you're coming. It's just, you're doing so much just for me. I don't deserve it." she explained. He wiped the tears off her face and reminded her she can't ruin her makeup. He kissed her on the forehead and told her that she is worth everything and deserved it.

"Hey, let's take a selfie before we leave. I'll take one of you on the stairs as well." John said changing the subject. He whipped out his phone and went down a few steps to take a few shots of her posing. He then joined her and the two took many selfies being silly.

"Okay. Ready now? The world is yours today." he told her. He held out his hand and Britney locked hers with his. "Let's go." she said. They stepped outside and entered the private car waiting for them.

"Just a heads up, I'll come out first so you can have a few seconds to prepare yourself. Then step out and show the world how gorgeous you look." he told her. "What about if they ask us if we're dating? You know the first thing they'll ask is that." she remembered. "We're friends and we came together. I'm here to support you like any good friend is supposed to." he said. Britney knew they weren't going to believe it. "Don't worry, they shouldn't care about our relationship. What they should care about is you being honored tonight." he replied.

The car pulled up and John looked outside to see the crowd, the stars, and everyone in between. "Ready?" he asked. Britney took in a deep breath and exhaled before nodding. John gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and stepping out. He purposely took his time fixing his jacket, speaking to the handlers, event coordinators, and crew as well as waving to the crowd so that Britney could use all that time to mentally prepare for the next 2 hours. She saw him looking at her and extend his arm out. It was time. She slid over, put her foot out and John escorted her out of the car.

Suddenly, a loud roar bellowed throughout the vicinity. Everyone noticed who it was and cheered on to see the biggest name in music appear. "Just smile, wave, and follow my lead." John reminded her. Britney's handler came and he greeted her before shaking her hand. Britney mimicked him and were instructed to follow her during the next 2 hours.

"Okay, go right on ahead. You'll be posing every few steps so be sure to smile, look like you're having fun, and if necessary I'll step in and tell you to keep moving if I'm told it's getting too crowded." the handler explained.

"Simple enough." John said and smiled.

"Right this way, just follow me."

The handler asked crew and staff to move aside as John and Britney began to walk the red carpet. The two posed and John whispered in her ear that if he takes a step back to let her pose on her own she shouldn't worry. At times he did give her the space but most of the times he was by her side. Cameras flashed, lights shined, and Britney was getting overwhelmed. She squeezed his hand and John walked along. To make her feel better, he walked on the outside, his body facing the camera so Britney was blocked and that no camera could get any photos of her.

"Okay, wait here. After them you'll be interview by Ryan Seacrest." the handler told John. They waited and as they did, Britney looked around and saw many familiar faces from her past.

"Nostalgic?" he asked her. "Just a little. Last time I was on the red carpet was… 2010. Oh God, that was 10 years ago." she realized. "And look now, I'm here and you're killing it. They all love you." he said. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he told her.

"Great to see you and enjoy tonight!" Ryan called out to his previous guests as they were stepping off the stage. He turned around and saw who it was. "Ladies and gentlemen, the woman of the hour has arrived. The Princess of Pop. The almighty, the legendary, Ms. Britney Spears everyone. How are you doing today, Britney?" Ryan asked her after that introduction. Britney laughed. "I'm fine, thank you, Ryan, how are you?" she asked. "I'm great, thank you. John, how are you?" he asked him. "Great, thank you. It's great being here." he answered.

"Britney. Well, first, before anything, who are wearing?" he asked. "Versace." she answered. "And you, John?" Ryan asked as he extended his microphone out to him. "Tom Ford." John answered. "You both look like a million bucks. Britney, twenty years. Ten albums. Over 30 top hits. A total of 500 million records sold, the first woman to hit #1 on billboard the first weekend of a song's release, the first woman to have a #1 hit for every album and for every year for 10 years. You have set more records than anyone in music history. And tonight you're being honored. What else could you possibly have left in store for us? You've done it all." Ryan told her.

Britney squeezed his hand and he jumped in.

"You'd think with all those achievements, you're describing someone who's been doing this for over 40 years." he joked. "Oh, absolutely. It's unbelievable and the many reasons why we all respect her in the music industry." Ryan explained. "It's really an honor that they considered me. As for what else I have in store, even I don't know. For now I'm just enjoying my little hiatus. I have my Vegas residency and that's my main focus." she answered. "Which, by the way, I got to see. Spectacular. It's not a show more so than it is a story, would you say?" Ryan asked. "You could say that. It's an evolution of me, my music. Possibly a hint at the future." she joked.

"Last question before you have to leave. Everyone is dying to know: what is the deal with you two? Are you dating? Are you exclusive? You can't deny that you HAVE been seen in public a lot. Many times getting a little cozy and you can't help but read the headlines and rumors that tabloids spread. We need to set things straight tonight once and for all. Are you an item?"

John and Britney looked at each other and John went in to answer.

"See, that's the problem with tabloids. Ya'll just start rumors and now everyone believes them," said John jokingly while looking into the camera. They all laughed but John then stopped and got serious. "Everyone is assuming we're dating. We're just friends. Pictures tell a thousand words and unless you are there with us you can't really interpret it as something factual. I'm here tonight with her to support her and cheer her on. I'm proud of her, like any friend should be." he replied.

"And a great friend you are," Ryan said and shook his hand. "John, Britney, thank you for coming. Congratulations, Britney and enjoy the evening." he finished. Britney hugged him and then quickly rushed off the stage.

"I am dying to kiss you right now." she told him. "Think we can sneak away somewhere to be alone for a few minutes?" John asked her jokingly. She laughed and cameras caught the candid moment. They heard the announcement that the event was about to begin and that everyone must enter the auditorium. When they did, everyone searched for their seats. Britney and John were told that they were in the first row and made their way to the front. They found their seats front and center and sat down holding hands the whole time.

She yawned and waited but 45 minutes of waiting was too much. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit. Cameras would come by but each time they attempt to, John shook his head and waved them away. He wasn't going to allow her freedom of sleeping be violated. It was bad enough she had no freedom to do things while she was awake. It was only fair that she gets this peace while out in public.

With 10 minutes to go, John woke her up and told her it was almost time. She took out her compact to make sure her makeup wasn't smeared and sat back and waited.

About midway through the ceremony, it was time. The stage dimmed and a choreographed set was performed of all her popular hits. After a memorable 10 minute performance, Madonna walked across the stage to the center to introduce her.

"As a girl, this year's honoree has been vocal about wanting to be the next big thing. Growing up, like many of you girls have, you'd listen to the 80s powerful female singers: Cyndi Lauper, Debbie Gibson, Whitney Houston, and of course, me. A small town girl from Kentwood made sure her name would be up in lights and the whole world would know who she is.

Fast forward to the age of 16 where a scandalous music video of a catholic school girl is dressed provocatively. And that one act of mixing religion with sexuality is all it took to put her on the map. Sounds a little familiar, doesn't it?" Madonna started. She referred to Britney's debut video of '... Baby, One More Time' to her own debut at the VMA's dressed in a wedding dress and singing about virginity. The crowd clapped at the boldness Britney took at such a young age.

" From then on, her life hasn't been the same. She went on to create unimaginable theatrical for tours. She traveled to every continent including performing in the mideast during a war. She has broken more records than any female singer in the history of music. We dubbed her the princess of pop because she was royalty. She topped everything and we all groveled to her. Hit after hit after hit, we wanted more. So she gave us more. She's done music, movies, and now a residency that has been named the #1 show in Las Vegas. Britney is a force of nature that won't be quitting anytime soon." Madonna said.

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Now, it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you… Well, before I do, I have to say, I am officially stepping down as Queen of Pop and giving the rightful title to our honoree. The incredible, the talented, and our new Queen, Ms. Britney Spears."

Britney got up and gave John a big hug before walking up the steps to meet her idol after so many years. They embraced and Madonna was heard congratulating her. Britney then turned around and looked out in the crowd. She looked like a deer in headlights and had no idea what to do. She froze and John looked worried. He realized she didn't have her speech with her! Perfect! He looked through her clutch and flung it out. He walked up the steps and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Forgot this." he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and took the paper from his hand. "Hey, you can do this, okay? Just look at me and look at the walls all around. Don't make eye contact. It'll help, I promise. I'm proud of you." he whispered in her ear. The microphone barely picked up their conversation but all anyone was able to hear was 'I'm proud of you' at the very end. John hugged her and sat back down in his seat.

" Wow. Um. First I'm honored to be here and see so much talent all in one room. New faces, some familiar and some legends as well. So to the academy, thank you for selecting me as this year's recipient for Artist of the Decade and being among the elite in the music industry.." she started. She unfolded her paper and began reading it.

"I honestly never thought that my fame would become what it is today. I was just that shy dorky girl from Kentwood, Britney Jean Spears. It was only one day, that's all it took, for me to become Britney Spears. To say the last 20 years has been a thrill ride is an understatement. My life was under a microscope and I've had my moments. Through it all, it was my love for music that made me continue doing what I did. I poured my heart and soul into every album so that all my fans could understand who the real me is. Of course, I can't be here without thanking the ones who helped me get here. My family for believing in me and being there for me during my highest and lowest points. My fans for supporting me, buying my albums and spreading the word about my latest songs so that everyone can be a Britney fan. And of course, you. The talent right here in this auditorium. It is you who accepted me and made me who I am today. Without you, I never would've been signed to Jive, I never would've had '... Baby, One More Time' out and I never would've been up here. So thank you for everything." she said.

The auditorium erupted in applause and Britney looked to see John who was gleaming in happiness at her success. He put up the sign for 'I love you' in American Sign Language and Britney flashed it back to him.

"Before I go, I just have one more thing to say. Over the past few weeks, I've been working round the clock as well as doing my residency in Vegas and there was one person throughout the entire time that put up with me and my mood swings. I've laughed, cried, and opened my heart to this one special person," she began. She spotted John who looked on with pride. "I know that without you, John, this never would've happened. I am so grateful to have in my life. I love you so much with all my heart. You are my rock, my soul, and the only one who keeps me grounded. I cannot leave here without telling you, thank you for everything," she said. A camera rushed to the front to capture his expression of joy, pride and emotion as it was clear he was tearing up. He kept it together and jokingly looked into the camera and mouthed 'she loves me!'. "And thank you everyone for this honor." she told the audience and walked off the stage.

After the event, all winners were taken to the back to do photo ops with their awards. Britney posed several times with her award before retiring for the night and heading back home.

"So, now you're calling the shots and telling the world about our relationship?" John joked. "Hey it was bound to happen." she said. "No, I know. It was cute though. It was very humbling of you to do that." he told her. "Because it's true. I do love you." she admitted. "I sorta kinda love you." John joked. Britney slapped his thigh and rolled her eyes at him. He took out his phone and decided to make an official post of them as a couple on Instagram. He held the phone up and she leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder. She flashed a big smile and he snapped a photo. Moments later, he posted it and only put a heart emoji as the caption.

Within minutes, the photo went viral and the whole world found out the truth about their love.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

Later that night, as they slept, Britney's phone vibrated. She didn't hear it and it vibrated again. After 4 attempts, she woke and checked to see if John was still sleeping. Luckily, he was and Britney got out of her bed. She unhooked her phone and crept out of her room. She went downstairs and called back the missed call.

"What? Do you not realize what time it is?" she snapped at the person on the other line.

"You declare, on the biggest stage, that you love him? Well played, Britney." the male voice said.

"Well, you wanted this to happen. This was your plan. Make him fall in love with you, Britney. Make him earn your father's trust , Britney. Make him look like the greatest thing that's happened in your life, Britney. Well, guess what? I did it all. You made me do it and it worked. You have to stop calling so often and asking when it'll happen. If I rush it, he's going to get suspicious." Britney told him.

"You need to tell him. Like now. Tomorrow. You want out of the conservatorship?" he asked. "Yes, but, like, if I rush it, he's going to ask what is going on." Britney repeated. "Stop being so damn scared! Is it so hard to ask? Come on, baby. How long is this going to go on? Do you think I like seeing pictures of him holding you? Kissing you? Tell him. Force it for all I care. The sooner he can get you out of the conservatorship the sooner we can be together again." he replied. Britney sighed.

"Sam, you have to give it time. It can't happen overnight. Please, just trust me." she pleaded. Sam, her ex. The ex the world supposedly thought whom she broke up with. "Okay. Okay. I just can't take it anymore and wanna be with you so bad. I miss you." he explained. Britney couldn't bear to hear him anymore and ended the conversation. "I know, Sam, but you have to be patient. If we make one wrong move it's all over." she advised. Sam sighed on the other line. "You're right, you're right. Okay. Just keep me posted, okay?" he asked.

"I need to go before he wakes up. Goodnight." she said and immediately hung up. She sat on the floor and quietly cried. She had no idea what to do. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to get out of her conservatorship and John would be perfect to convince her father. She wanted the freedom so badly but she also didn't want to lose him. In fact, she wondered if she truly was falling in love with him. She ended up crying herself to sleep in that room until the sun came up.

John woke up to an empty bed and looked to see if she was in the bathroom. He thought nothing of it and went and showered before making his way downstairs. When he did, he called out her name and couldn't find her anywhere. This wasn't like her to just disappear without any notice. He began searching in every room until he could find her.

After minutes of searching, he found her laying on the floor in her music room. He ran over and hoped she was okay and just sleeping. He gently shook her and Britney woke up. She inhaled and yawned before barely opening her eyes and making out the person over her.

"Brit? You okay?" John asked with concern. His voice was all she needed to hear to fully wake up. She leaped into his arms, causing him to fall back. She hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"What happened? Britney, are you okay?" he asked getting more worried now. She didn't answer. He sat up and saw the streams of tears down her face. He didn't like seeing this. Something wasn't right. "Britney! Talk to me! What happened?" he demanded. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just scared of losing you." she told him in between her sobs.

John felt a little relieved that nothing happened to her but got a little upset that he scared her like that. He had to keep his cool and sighed. "You're not going to lose me. I promise. What are you even down here?" he asked. Britney collected herself and wiped away her tears so she could come up with a lie.

"I just had a bad dream. You found out I don't love you and think I was just using you and you left me. I woke up and got so scared that I needed to come here and try and write a song to get my mind off of it." she lied. John rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Babe, didn't you see me when you woke up?" he asked. "I did. I was just so worried that this will happen one day and you'll hate me forever." she replied. "Britney, I could never, and will never, hate you. I'm sticking around forever so you're gonna have to put up with my annoying habits for a very long time." he joked. Britney gave half a laugh. "Go get ready. I'll go make us some breakfast, okay?" he asked. She nodded and went and showered.

John cut out a heart shape in the middle of a slice of bread and toasted it before transferring it to a pan. He cracked an egg, separated the egg white from the yolk and poured it in the middle where the heart is. After giving it a minute or so to fry, he carefully flipped the bread over and poured the egg yolk on top and let it cook until it was ready. He made 3 more of these before putting them each plate. He got the table ready in the dining room was that connected to the kitchen.

Britney finished up and went to find John. He was in the kitchen playing on his phone as he waited for her. She snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and saw the big smile on her face. "There's that smile." he said. The only thing that mattered to him was seeing her happy. He was so madly in love with her that any little thing that made her upset would bother him.

"Come on, let's eat." he told her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissed her on the cheek and pointed her to the direction where the dining room is. When they got there, she saw what was waiting for her.

"John! You made all this?" she gasped. "Mm-hmm." he said softly. She teared up and wiped her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. No crying. It's just food. Now let's eat." he said. They walked over to the table, John pulled her chair out and Britney sat down. John sat across from her and watched her take the first bite before he ate. She inhaled the food in minutes and John was a bit impressed. He loved a woman who could eat.

Afterwards, Britney walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek. "What's that for?" he asked. "For being you." she answered. John blushed and hugged her. "Hey, I have to go out for a bit. I'm meeting with Warner Brothers for an upcoming movie. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Think you'll be okay?" he asked. "I'll be fine." she answered. "Good. I'll be back soon. Love you." he said, kissing her cheek and left her home.

While he was gone, Britney's phone kept blowing up with text messages and missed calls from Sam. She intentionally didn't want to answer but knew he wouldn't stop. She caved in and called him back.

"Finally! What the hell took so long? Don't tell me you were fucking him." Sam said when he picked up his phone. "Sam, shut up. What do you want?" she asked angrily. "Did you ask him?" he replied. Britney sighed angrily and had enough of it. "Sam, I'm sick and tired of you bothering me about this. It'll happen whenever the time is right." she said. "And that time is now. What are you waiting for? What the hell? Do you want to stay a prisoner in your own home forever?" he asked. "No, I don't, but -" she began. "So what is the big fuckin deal? Just ask him to talk to your father." Sam snapped back. "You do know it's not as easy as that, right?" she questioned him. "I don't care. Make it happen. I'm tired of seeing you and him together vacationing and kissing and cuddling in public. You're my girl, not his." he said. Britney was disgusted as his comment. She wasn't his girl. She wasn't his property. And she wasn't going to allow him to run her life.

"I'm not your girl." she said. "Well, you're definitely not his." he said. She didn't say anything. "Wait… Don't tell me you're actually falling in love with this guy." he realized. Again, Britney didn't respond. "Britney, the guy is going to hate this life you have. The constant permission and supervision. Don't tell me he's fine with it." Sam asked. "He is, Sam. And honestly, he cares a lot about me. Me. Not Britney Spears, but me. Unlike you." she replied. "Oh, don't even go there. You were in on this plan with me. You wanted him to fall in love with you and free you so WE could be together. Forgot that?" he snapped. "Sam, things change. I don't want to go through with it. It's off. Now please don't call me again. I am with John now. I love him and he loves me. Let me enjoy my life in peace with him." she instructed and proceeded to hang up the call.

Sam was not going to let her get away with this. There was no way he was going to lose her. His plan was going great until she developed true feelings for him.

John came back a few hours later and saw Britney standing in front of the window looking at the mountains with her arms crossed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her as he walked into the living room. She turned around to see John standing across from her and turned back around. Something wasn't right and John felt it. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders."Don't touch me!" she screamed at him and pulled away. John stepped back and was genuinely worried for her. "Brit, what's gotten into you?" he asked. "Just leave me alone! Just get out of my house, John! Go! Get out!" she screamed at him. John didn't move. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what to do. Britney walked right up to him and pushed him. "I said go!" she screeched. She did it again and John moved this time. "Get out! Now! Go!"

John kept blocking her strikes as he moved back. "Okay! Okay! I'll go!" he said raising his voice. She froze and continued crying. Britney dropped to her knees and let out a loud wail. John dropped to the floor and held her in his arms rocking her back and forth. "I'll go. But I'm not going to lose you. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm going to fix it. I'm going to fix it." he reassured her. She held onto his arm and buried her face in his chest. She screamed into his body and then gave up. John wanted to stay so badly to make sure she would be okay but had to grant her wish. He kissed her head and slowly got to his feet.

"I'll go. But I'm coming back. I'm not losing you that easily." he told her as he looked down at her. Britney wouldn't look at him. She heard his words but couldn't bear to look at him. John knelt down and lifted her head up. "Please, please, Britney, don't do anything to hurt yourself. I'm begging you." he said softly. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I love you." he reminded her. With that said, he stood up and walked out the door. It was the hardest thing he could ever do. His heart was broken but all he could do was hope that she'd be okay and that by the end of the day everything would be fixed.


End file.
